A lifting device for lifting and lowering a window glass attached to a side door of a vehicle is described in Patent document 1, for example. The lifting device described in Patent document 1 includes a support plate supporting a drive mechanism for lifting and lowering the window glass, and a carrier slidably attached to the support plate. The window glass is attached to the carrier. The window glass moves up and down as the carrier is lifted and lowered.
The lifting device of this kind may include a stopper provided at a lower section of the support plate so that the window glass is prevented from moving downward beyond a predetermined position. In this configuration, a bottom dead center (a lower limit position) of the window glass in a moving range of the glass window is decided by an arrangement of the stopper.